The New Kid
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Transferring into a new school is hard but, for the Prince of the Spirit World, it's not any easier. If anything, it's way worse. Prequel to "Musical Espionage"
1. Goodbye Home School

_**The New Kid**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi._

 **Notes:** _ **This drabble series takes place over 500-700 years before the events of my multi-chaptered fanfic, "Musical Espionage" takes place. This is essentially a prequel. If you haven't checked that or the one shots and drabbles that tie into it and the ones that don't out yet, they and the first 18 chapters are all available to read on , AO3, and on my fanfiction side blog .com.**_

 **Drabble Series Synopsis:** Transferring into a new school is hard but, for the Prince of the Spirit World, it's not any easier. If anything, it's way worse. Prequel to "Musical Espionage"

 **Chapter 1:** Goodbye Home School

The beautiful sounds of piano music filled the large palace music room. A small god that greatly resembled a small toddler with brown hair and large brown eyes with a blue pacifier in his mouth and a large hat sitting on his head took a deep breath. The big blue ogre whom was currently playing the piano then instructed, "Now sir."

Koenma then began to sing his song. His beautiful and enchanting Mezzo Soprano voice filled the palace music room as Jorge continued to play the song's accompaniment. Once the song had ended Koenma stopped singing and Jorge played the last note on the piano.

The blue ogre tore his eyes away from the sheet music and smiled at his pint sized boss, "That was beautiful sir. Every day you seem to greatly improve. I cannot really think of anything wrong with this song."

Koenma formed a smile on his cute chubby face, "Thank you Ogre. Do you think if my mother was here, she would have liked it?"

At the mention of the late Queen Sakura who had been dead for at least fifty years by this point, Jorge smiled and nodded, "I believe she would have sir."

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, Jorge decided to change the subject so he wouldn't think about the dead queen any longer. He then began to put away his sheet music saying, "Well, that's it for this lesson for today. It's almost time for..."

Looking at the clock too, Koenma then interrupted getting very excited, "My reading time!"

Jorge chuckled at the young prince's enthusiasm, "That's right sir and I promised I would leave you alone to read in the library this time." He got up from the piano bench and closed his song binder.

As Koenma and Jorge were leaving the music room and walked down the corridor towards the palace library, Jorge looked down at the small smiling god, "Koenma sir, may I ask what you have been reading?"

At his servant's question, Koenma's chubby cheeks turned pink and he looked at the floor. Jorge raised an eyebrow at him, "What have you been reading? Sir?"

Koenma blushed again and Jorge sighed and shook his head, "You're reading romance novels again aren't you?"

He just simply nodded, "Y...yes."

Looking up at Jorge and seeing his face, Koenma then frowned, "Oh come on, they are nice stories. I love that the main guy and the main girl end up being together. I want that someday. I want some lady to love me and share my life with."

Jorge chuckled, "You will someday. Right now, you're a little too young to be experiencing those kinds of feelings."

Koenma formed a frown behind his pacifier and not wanting to upset him further, Jorge then responded, "What I was meaning to say is, you should concentrate on your studies first. There is plenty of time for romance later."

Finally arriving at a set of silver double doors, the duo stopped walking. Deciding to change the subject, Jorge took in a deep breath and said, "Okay sir, this is where I leave you. Your father wanted to have a word with me."

The small prince looked up at him and blinked his large brown eyes. He eyed Jorge with a curious expression, "What does my dad want to talk to you about? Are you in trouble Ogre?"

Jorge shrugged his big blue shoulders, "I don't know. I just hope it won't be something negative. I hate how he gets on my case over your lessons. If he cared so much about your education, why doesn't he do it?"

Koenma chewed on his pacifier for a minute before responding, "You know how my father is, he's just..." He trailed off for just a minute and sighed, "Always busy."

Observing his young boss's behavior, Jorge began to feel bad about his little rant even though he knew he was right about King Yama's laziness. Since Queen Sakura died, Jorge knew that the old king resented Koenma and blamed him for her death.

Too him, it was just unfair and he knew it wasn't Koenma's fault. Deciding to banish those negative thoughts from his brain, Jorge then spoke again breaking the silence between them, "I'd better head on over to his office. You know how the king gets when someone is late for their appointments with him?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah Ogre you should. See you when you get back."

The small prince then opened one of the silver doors and walked into the library, eager to start his reading time. Jorge sighed watching the door close and began to walk in the direction towards King Yama's office.

His mind began to wander. Jorge wanted to know what it was and prayed that the old tyrant wouldn't start criticizing him. As he approached the two wooden double doors to the king's office, Jorge took a deep breath to psych himself up for it. Now standing in front of the doors, he counted to five and they slid open to let him in.

The blue ogre walked into the cold room and politely bowed before the old king. Looking over his desk, King Yama scrunched his black eyebrows and pursed his lips. He then barked at his son's servant, "Finally you get here. Stop your groveling!"

Jorge then got up from his kneeling position and asked in a fake polite tone, "You wanted to see me your majesty?"

The king continued to glare at him, "Yes I did. It's regarding my son."

Jorge gulped. He had a bad feeling about this. Finding his voice again, he then responded, "Wha..what is it about? Lord Koenma has been progressing very rapidly with his studies and…"

"Silence!"

Jorge immediately shut up and began to listen to what King Yama was going to say. The old king then cleared his throat, "I already know of how intelligent he is and speaking of his studies, I think he can progress a whole lot more than how he is right now."

Feeling as if the bad feeling he had was spreading to his stomach, Jorge then asked in a shaky voice, "Wh..what do y…you mean King Yama sir? Koenma is doing quite well. If there is something you think I should be teaching him, I'll do it."

King Yama rolled his dark eyes not wanting to hear the ogre's lame excuses, "That is where you are wrong Jorge Saotome. From being around you, my son is becoming soft and weak. So, I think it is time to end all of his lessons with you, except for his voice lessons. You will enroll in him in the Spirit World Kindergarten where he will learn how to hone and control his powers and abilities which is something he is lacking all thanks to your incompetence!"

At King Yama's harsh words, Jorge narrowed his eyes and he didn't know what the hell came over him but, he then lost his temper and retorted, "My incompetence? MY INCOMPETENCE! LOOK WHO'S TALKING OLD MAN?! Who has taken care of Koenma for these last fifty or so years? I have! Who was there to change his diapers, potty train him, teach him to read, write, learn math, science, politics, language, literature, art, poetry, and music? Me! Who is always there for him when he's lonely and needs someone to talk to or when he has a nightmare? That's me! I don't see you doing all that stuff. If Queen Sakura was still alive, she would be ashamed of your majesty!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE WORM! KOENMA IS GOING TO THAT SCHOOL WHETHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT. NOW, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Shaking from being yelled at by the king, Jorge turned around but, not before saying, "I hope you're going to be happy King Yama sir. I heard horror stories about the student body at the Spirit World Kindergarten. Those kids will chew poor Koenma up and spit him out. He won't stand a chance in that place."

"SILENCE! GET OUT!"

Deciding that arguing with the old tyrant wasn't worth it, Jorge just sighed and walked out of King Yama's office. As he was walking down the hallway, the feeling of dread in his stomach grew worse by the minute.

Jorge finally arrived at the palace library and stood in front of the two silver double doors. He took a deep breath and thought to himself, "What am I going to tell Koenma? I don't know how he's going to take it?"

Opening one of the doors, the blue ogre walked into the vast library with hundreds of tall wooden bookshelves that held thousands upon thousands of books of many genres and subjects. Jorge then proceeded to walk in between the bookshelves in search for Koenma.

He didn't want to tell him the bad news but, he knew he didn't have much of a choice. After walking and searching between the wooden bookshelves for what seemed like fifteen minutes, Jorge then spotted Koenma sitting comfortably on a soft cushion with several tall stacks of books beside him.

The small prince was currently engrossed in his reading material, Jorge just stood there feeling like his heart was breaking already. Koenma looked so happy being in his own little world, the last thing that Jorge wanted to do was destroy his young boss's happiness.

The blue ogre clenched his fists at his sides and took a deep breath. He then thought to himself, "I hate King Yama for this. I know that this is going to end badly."

 _ **~To Be Continued**_


	2. First Day

_**The New Kid**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi._

 **Chapter 2:** First Day

The following week, Jorge woke up in his bedroom early that morning. He climbed out of bed and left the room minutes later. As he was walking down the corridor towards Koenma's bedroom, he felt completely awful for his young boss especially since that night he announced that poor Koenma would no longer be homeschooled in the palace and be enrolled in the Spirit World Kindergarten.

Koenma did not take the news well at all and at first he blamed Jorge for it. Jorge didn't blame him in fact, despite it being all King Yama's doing, Jorge felt like it was his fault too. Despite his pleas with the king, the old tyrant had refused to even listen to him.

Shaking his head and deciding to banish those thoughts from his mind, Jorge approached the two purple double doors to Koenma's bedroom. He knocked on one of the wooden doors and waited for Koenma to respond. Nothing. Jorge sighed. He guessed right away that Koenma was still sleeping.

He knocked on the door again and still, there was no response. Gripping the handle to one door, Jorge slowly pushed it open and stepped inside. He looked over to the large canopy bed and there was Koenma still laying there sleeping.

He approached the prince's beside and knelt down to gently shake him awake, "Koenma sir, get up. It's time to get ready for your first day."

Stirring from his slumber from hearing those words, Koenma groaned and rolled over on his side. Jorge tried again, "Sir, get up. It's time."

Koenma then pulled his blanket over his head and replied, "Go away."

Jorge once again sighed not wanting to deal with his stubborn attitude today, "Come on Koenma, you're going to be late…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY OGRE!"

Jorge once again groaned in agitation. He did not want to put up with this this morning. He sat there and thought about a solution until he came up with a bright idea. After counting to three in his head, Jorge then grabbed the blanket and uncovered his tiny rebellious boss.

Feeling the cold air on him and wishing his pajamas would have kept him warmer, Koenma then shivered and he looked up at the blue ogre and shot him a death glare, "OGRE! Give that back!"

Holding the blanket out of his reach, Jorge then replied, "No sir, it's time to get out of bed and get ready for your first day at your new school."

Still glaring at him, Koenma sucked on his pacifier and then replied with a hint of anger in his voice, "No. I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"NO!"

Jorge the loudly exhaled, "You've given me no other choice."

He then dropped the blanket on the floor and before Koenma could kneel down to pick it up, Jorge then scooped up the small god in his arms. Koenma then struggled to break free from his servant's hold on him, "Let me go! Let go of me! PUT ME DOWN YOU OATH!"

Jorge just rolled his eyes in response and slowly walked over to the bathroom with Koenma still kicking and screaming.

Later that morning after having taken a bath, getting dressed and eating his breakfast, Koenma with Jorge escorting him, were now approaching an old building with what looked like to have old English architecture. Looking down at his seemingly depressed boss, Jorge sighed feeling very awful about this whole thing.

He really wanted to scoop Koenma up in his arms and make a run back for the palace but, he didn't want either of them to face King Yama's wrath if they had so much as attempted to. After walking up the stairs, they now stood at the entrance. Jorge looked down at Koenma again, "Sir are you ready?"

Koenma just shrugged his small shoulders, "I don't know Ogre. I guess, I'll be ready as I'm going to be."

Not wanting to make the situation worse, Jorge just gave him a small weak smile and shifted his attention to the door in front of them. He then pushed it open and stepped inside with Koenma following him.

Looking around the inside of the building, Koenma could see many other small gods and goddesses running around and rushing to their destinations so they wouldn't be late for their classes. He continued to follow Jorge until they arrived at a room with a brown wooden door with a sign posted on it that read:

 _ **Miss Periwinkle's Class**_

Jorge then reached into the pocket of his brown trench coat and withdrew a folded up piece of parchment, "Here sir, this is your class schedule. I meant to give it to you before we left the palace but, I just kind of forgot about it until now."

Koenma took his schedule and held it in his small chubby hands. He just stared at it and sighed. Jorge then knelt down to his level and tried to offer up some words of encouragement, "Everything is going to be alright. Who knows? You may make a friend or two while you're here."

He then gave Koenma a small hug and broke his embrace a short moment later. Jorge then stood back up, "I'll see you later."

Koenma nodded, "Right back at ya Ogre."

He slipped his class schedule into his pocket and held his books close to his small chest. Koenma took a deep breath and turned around to face the door. He then stood on his tiptoes, grasped the old brass handle, and pushed the door open.

The small prince slowly walked inside the room and shut the door behind him. The red ogre woman with long black hair, beetle black eyes wearing a brown loincloth with a matching bra top looked up from her desk and looked in the direction of the doorway. She spotted a small god that she had never seen before and smiled, "Are you the new student?"

Hearing her voice, Koenma shifted his attention to her and just nodded, "Yes. Are you Miss Periwinkle?"

She nodded, "Yes I am."

Koenma almost did not hear her over the loud sounds of the rowdy students in the room.

 _Snap!_

"Ouch! Dammit Koashura! That's not funny!"

A small goddess with strawberry blonde hair glared angrily at a small god with red hair and pointed ears who started laughing after snapping a rubber band at her. "Oh come on Kotennyo, I'm just playing around."

Kotennyo then balled up her fist, "Keep it up and I'll kick your ass during recess."

"Or maybe you can just corner him after class and drag the geek into the bathroom and shove his head in the toilet", another small childlike goddess with black hair done up in a bun chimed in.

Kotennyo then burst out laughing, "I could Aphrodite but, I don't want to get busted and get detention again."

Aphrodite rolled her ice blue eyes, "Whatever." She then said under her breath, "Kotennyo likes Koashura. Kotennyo likes Koashura."

Hearing that, Kotennyo kicked her from underneath the desk. Aphrodite just grunted in pain, which made Koashura laugh. She glared at him and barked, "What are you laughing at geek?"

The ogre woman then cleared her throat and spoke over them, "Good morning class."

All of the childlike gods and goddesses settled down and replied, "Good morning Miss Periwinkle."

Upon looking at their teacher, they spotted someone they didn't recognize. Aphrodite then whispered to her friends, "Who's the nerd?"

Another small goddess with sandy blonde hair then whispered back, "I don't know but, there is something odd about him."

Miss Periwinkle then spoke again, "Class, we have a new student joining us. He has never been to a real school before because he was homeschooled in the palace. Class, please meet Prince Koenma, the son of the great King Yama."

All of the students in the classroom didn't say anything and just stared at him with blank expressions on their faces. Miss Periwinkle then looked down at Koenma and said, "Introduce yourself, your highness."

Koenma then hugged his books to his small chest and sucked on his pacifier in nervousness. Some of the students started snickering at him and began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Why the hell is he sucking on a pacifier?" one small god with shoulder length white hair whispered to one with blonde hair who was dressed in a Greek style toga sitting next to him.

"I don't know Osiris. Even though I can sense enormous power from him, he's a total geek."

Seeing Koenma's nervousness, Miss Periwinkle then tried to reassure him, "It's okay. You don't need to be shy."

Koenma then took a deep breath and spoke in a nervous and shaky voice, "Hi. I'm Koenma and I'm please to meet you all."

Aphrodite then mumbled to her friends, "Can someone say GEEK!"

All her female friends started laughing. Hearing that Miss Periwinkle then glared at them and said, "Aphrodite, Athena, Kotennyo, Juno, Ceres, and Hera! That wasn't polite. Do I need to assign you all to detention?"

Kotennyo then spoke trying to defend herself, "But Miss Periwinkle, I didn't do anything. I didn't even talk or laugh."

"Are you sassing me Kotennyo? Do you want to stay after class?"

"No ma'am."

Miss Periwinkle then shook her head and looked at Koenma again, "Go have a seat your highness. There's an empty one between Koashura and Kotennyo."

Hugging his books tighter, he slowly walked over to the unoccupied desk and sat down. Miss Periwinkle then grabbed her book off her desk and then spoke, "Okay class, let's continue our discussion on yesterday's poem."

An hour and a half later, the poetry class ended and all the students began to clear out of the room. Koenma reached into his pocket and withdrew the folded up piece of parchment that Jorge gave to him and began to read his schedule.

He then said to himself, "I have music with Mrs. Takashiro next in room MUS100."

Suddenly he bumped into someone and it turned out to be a girl. The girl then said, "Hey watch where you're going klutz!"

Koenma tore his eyes away from his schedule and blushed pink looking at the girl. She was beautiful with strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, large brown eyes that were framed by her long eyelashes dressed in a red and blue kimono with a yellow obi sash around her waist and a golden headband that sat on her head.

She then raised her eyebrow at him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Still blushing, Koenma then began to giggle like a total dork, "Hi I'm Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World and I'm very cool."

The girl then wrinkled her nose in disgust at him, "Creep!"

She then balled up her small fist and before Koenma could react, her fist collided with his right cheek. The small prince yelped in pain and put his hand on his cheek. The girl then walked out of the room and her gang of female friends walking behind her then started laughing with the one with black hair saying, "What a loser."

Minutes later after what seemed like an agonizing eternity, Koenma finally found the music room, pushed the wooden door open, and stepped inside. Hearing the door, close a green ogre woman with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail dressed in a tiger striped halter dress looked over at him.

Koenma looked at her nervously and asked, "Am I late?"

The ogre woman shook her head, "No you're right on time. You're Lord Koenma I presume?"

He nodded, "Yes. Are you Mrs. Takashiro?"

The ogre woman nodded, "Yes. Are you ready your highness?"

Koenma eyed her with curiosity, "Ready for what?"

"To sing for me, I have gotten word from your ogre servant that you have an extraordinary voice. I really need an idea of where to place you in the class."

The small prince then chuckled at himself, "Oh yes, of course."

He then looked around the room, "Where do I put my books?"

Mrs. Takashiro gave him a warm smile, "Just go put them in those wooden cubby holes over there."

Koenma looked over to where she was pointing to and quickly spotted them. He walked over, slipped his books into one of the unoccupied holes, and quickly walked back over to Mrs. Takashiro's wooden piano. The green ogre woman then asked him, "Have you had voice training in the palace?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes. My servant has been giving me voice lessons since I was very young."

"Wonderful."

Mrs. Takashiro then handed him the sheet music and began to play the first note on her piano as Koenma took in a deep breath. After playing the song's riff for a couple of minutes, she then instructed, "Now your highness."

Koenma then began to sing the song as his beautiful and enchanting Mezzo Soprano voice rang out. All of the students whether they were choir members or participated in the band can sense something about his voice.

Koashura stopped tuning his acoustic guitar for a minute and eyed Koenma with genuine curiosity. Just like everyone else, he could sense the prince's magical voice properties but, unlike the others, it didn't make him feel uncomfortable at all.

Soon the song had ended with Mrs. Takashiro playing the song's final notes. She then looked up at Koenma and smiled with excitement bubbling inside her, "Wow that was wonderful. Never in all of my years teaching here, had I have ever come across a student with a rare talent like yours. Lord Koenma I would like to make you our lead vocalist for the choir and perhaps you can also sing your own solos or collaborate with one of our talented student accompanists."

Koenma didn't know what to say and seeing his nervous behavior, Mrs. Takashiro then gave him a sweet and reassuring smile, "You don't have to make a decision just yet. When you decide on what you want to do, just let me know okay?"

The small prince just nodded and replied, "Okay."

"Alright then, now go stand with the rest of the chorus."

Later that afternoon, Koenma finally found the cafeteria right on time for lunch. He felt his stomach rumble from smelling the food in the air and quickly rushed over so the ogre serving the meals can give him something to eat. Finally getting his lunch, Koenma looked around at the various tables in the room hoping to find somewhere to sit.

Seeing an empty seat next to the pretty girl he encountered in his poetry class that morning, Koenma blushed a light shade of pink and walked over to her table. Aphrodite looked up and said to the other girls at the table, "Don't look now. The freak geek is coming over."

Kotennyo and the other girls looked up as Koenma walked up to them. He bit down on his pacifier not knowing what to say to them at first. Aphrodite then asked him, "Can we help you with something?"

Finally plucking up the courage, Koenma then replied, "May I sit here?"

All of the other girls except for Aphrodite and Kotennyo started laughing. Before Kotennyo could say anything, Aphrodite then responded, "No, this seat is saved."

"I don't see anyone else coming over."

Aphrodite rolled her ice blue eyes, "I said this seat is saved. Are you deaf?"

Now getting the hint, Koenma then sighed, "Fine, I'll go elsewhere. I can see that I'm not wanted."

As he turned around, he then said under his breath, "Witch."

Hearing that, Aphrodite then responded, "Loser."

As Koenma then walked away, Aphrodite and the girls except for Kotennyo started laughing. Looking around the room again, Koenma tried to find somewhere to sit but, he was met with the same result each time he tried to join a group at their table. Finally after what seemed like five minutes, he found an empty lone table in the corner of the room.

The young prince walked over to it and sat down. Staring at his food, he then let out another sigh and thought to himself, "Why doesn't anyone want to sit with me?"

Koenma just sat there and began to play with his food. Then suddenly a voice from behind him spoke, "Hi."

Koenma turned around and was greeted by the small red haired god with the pointed ears that was in most of his classes. He then responded, "Hi."

The little redheaded god then spoke to him, "I'm Koashura, can I sit with you?"

Koenma nodded and said politely in response, "Sure."

Koashura took the seat in front of him and sat down, "Thanks. It's really difficult in finding a place to sit here. Everyone is so cliquey and judgmental. Kudos on being brave and trying to sit with the popular girls, they are all bitches anyway. Well, except for Kotennyo. I think the only reasons they're friends with her is because she comes from a rich family and they needed someone to be their muscle girl."

He then paused, "Oops, I'm talking too much. It's a really bad habit of mine."

Playing with his food, Koenma replied, "It's okay." He sighed and asked, "Koashura, do you get the feeling that you don't really fit in with everyone else?"

Koashura blinked his red eyes and nodded, "Only all the time. Everyone thinks I'm a total geek and I barely have any friends. It's been that way for me since my first day here."

"I guess I'm the new geek now."

Feeling sympathy for the young prince, Koashura knew what he was talking about. He could see that Koenma's first day wasn't all that pleasant and he just wanted to do something to help him.

Deciding to change the subject, he then mentioned, "I really liked your small performance in music class today. You really have an amazing voice."

"Um, thank you. I liked your guitar performance. How come you don't sing?"

Koashura then began to laugh at himself, "I can't sing. I have a horrible voice. All my music talents are the instrumental type."

They both sat there and ate their lunch in silence for a minute or two and Koashura then decided to continue their discussion, "How did you learn to sing like that?"

Koenma sucked on his pacifier for a minute and replied, "I have had voice lessons but, from what my ogre servant told me, I inherited my talent from my mother."

"Wow, awesome. Do you get to sing with her?"

At the mention of his dead mother, Koenma looked down at his remaining food and said in a meek voice, "No. She died shortly after I was born."

Koashura then felt awful, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. It happened a long time ago."

Really wanting to change the subject from their current depressing topic, Koashura then thought of another thing they could discuss, "Hey Koenma."

"Yeah?"

"I have been wondering since music class, can I be your instrument accompanist for when you sing solos? I don't have anyone to sing for me since everyone refuses to work with me. Would you be interested?"

Koenma thought about it for a minute and shrugged his small shoulders, "Sure why not?"

"Great."

They started eating in silence again. Koenma then decided to speak up this time, "Koashura?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for sitting with me."

Koashura smiled, "No problem."

 _ **~To Be Continued**_


	3. The End of a Friendship

_**The New Kid**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi._

 **Chapter 3:** The End of a Friendship

For the next 215 years, Koenma and Koashura grew to become great friends after getting to know one another. They hung out all the time at school, studied together, had sleepovers and even pulled pranks on people which they often got caught and got in trouble for.

They even had their own little musical act where Koenma sang and Koashura played his acoustic guitar for the musical accompaniment. Their little musical performances proved to be a big hit with the school's instructors and other inhabitants of Spirit World. Koenma was often praised for his beautifully enchanting vocals and the lovely lyrics he wrote for each song while Koashura received his own praise for his musical accompaniment.

Despite both boys having a crush on her, Kotennyo also became friends with Koenma and Koashura as well. Though, Aphrodite and the other girls prevented her from hanging out with them during school hours. Even though Koenma only made two friends since he first transferred into the school, he was just grateful to have them.

Koashura and Kotennyo were really the first friends he made that weren't servants or worked for the royal family. He would have loved to make more but, sadly the other students refused to associate with him for unknown reasons.

Currently the sounds of an acoustic guitar and a beautiful Mezzo Soprano singing voice filled the concert hall of the Spirit World Kindergarten. This current song was a happy one with a bright and upbeat melody and sweet and happy lyrics written about the now deceased queen of the Spirit World.

Once the song had ended with Koenma's beautiful voice projecting around the concert hall, the crowd then broke out into loud cheers and whistles. Both Koenma and Koashura took their bows and the big velvet curtains then closed shut.

Walking backstage, both young gods were greeted by Jorge who then walked up to both of them with a bright smile on his blue face, "Koenma sir and Koashura that was wonderful. I think that was your best performance yet."

Koenma smiled at his servant's compliment, "Thank you Ogre. You were also responsible for it with your song composition."

Jorge smiled at his boss's compliment, "You're welcome sir. It's always a pleasure working with you. Oh Koashura, your guitar riff was just simply wonderful."

Koashura smiled, "Thanks Jorge."

Just then, Kotennyo emerged from backstage carrying a couple of buckets of paint and greeted the two gods and one ogre with a smile on her cute chubby face, "Nice performance guys."

Koenma then began to giggle like a total dork and replied, "Thank you Kotennyo."

Koashura did the same, "Yeah thank you. Oh, good job on designing the stage's sets. You're so talented."

Kotennyo then gave both boys a smile. Even though she was friends with both of them despite Aphrodite's and the rest of her female friends' dismay, she knew that they both harbored some sort of a crush on her. Kotennyo chose to shrug it off thinking it would pass, well, mainly for Koenma. Koashura on the on the other hand, Kotennyo secretly harbored a crush, no actual feelings for him.

But, she chose to keep it to herself thinking that Koashura would eventually get over his crush on her and move on to someone else. After all, they were still very young and most gods and goddesses their age didn't quite know what those feelings were supposed to mean yet.

Kotennyo then snapped herself out of her thoughts and then replied, "Thank you Koashura. I really appreciate it. You're too kind."

Seeing that her small arms were beginning to shake from carrying the heavy cans of paint, Koashura then offered, "Do you need any help with the paint?"

"Yeah, can I help you too?" Koenma chimed in.

Kotennyo sweetly giggled and shook her head, "Thanks but, no thanks. I think I can handle these on my own. I'm a lot stronger than both of you anyway."

Koenma and Koashura then both laughed like total dorks at her words. Kotennyo carried the two cans of paint over to the side and gently placed them on the ground. Koashura then approached her, scratched the back of his head, took a deep breath and spoke to her, "Um, Kotennyo?"

She looked over to him, "Yeah?"

Koashura looked at the ground for a minute and before he could ask her, Koenma then interrupted, "Hey Kotennyo, do you want to join us? Jorge is going to take us out for dinner."

Before Kotennyo could reply the voice of Aphrodite then spoke, "Kotennyo, hurry your ass up. You're going to be late."

She sighed and shifted her attention to her, "Okay just a minute."

Kotennyo looked back over to Koenma and Koashura and replied with a hint of remorse and sorrow in her voice, "I would love to guys but, I'm afraid I'm busy tonight."

"Kotennyo now!"

She groaned in annoyance from Aphrodite's demand and stood up. She gave both boys a smile, "Maybe some other time. I'll see you both later."

Kotennyo then bid them both goodbye and went to join the rest of the popular girls. As Koenma and Koashura were following Jorge out of the concert hall, Koashura then grumbled, "You were doing it again."

Koenma eyed his best friend curiously, "Doing what?"

Still looking straight ahead while walking the road to the ogre village, Koashura sighed, "You always being stupid around Kotennyo especially when I try to compliment her."

"I like her Koashura. She's my friend too."

Before Koashura could say anything, Jorge decided to intervene. He didn't like seeing Koenma fight with one of his only friends over a girl and the poor ogre felt that this would end badly for them one day.

"Koenma sir, Koashura, why don't the two of you drop the subject? Yes, I know that Kotennyo is your friend and you both seem to like her but, I don't like to see you two fight. Besides, we have a fun night at my mother's house planned. Let's just try to get along."

Both young gods sighed and decided that Jorge was right and dropped the subject for right now. While they continued walking, Koenma then silently eyed Koashura with an odd curiosity. The young prince felt that his friend was acting very odd lately and he didn't quite understand why.

Perhaps he was stressed being in their final year of Spirit World Kindergarten and graduation along with final exams was around the corner. No, that couldn't possibly be it, everyone including Koenma himself were stressed out about that. It had be something else.

Now approaching the ogre village, Koenma sucked on his pacifier for about a minute or two and decided to ask, "Um Koashura? Is there something on your mind?"

The small redheaded god snapped out of his own thoughts and shifted his attention to Koenma, "Why do you ask?"

The small prince shrugged his tiny shoulders, "I don't know, I just get the feeling that something has been bothering you. Is everything okay?"

Koashura looked away and looked down at his red shoes, "I...it's nothing. Let's just enjoy dinner and our sleepover okay?"

He stopped looking at the ground and picked up his walking pace as Koenma looked on feeling as if Koashura was hiding something from him. The next day at school, Miss Periwinkle cleared her throat to get the whole class's attention. All of the students settled down and gave her their undivided attention.

The red ogre woman then spoke holding a piece of parchment in her hands, "Before we start today's lesson, I have an announcement to make."

Koenma tore his eyes away from his book and looked up at her. Miss Periwinkle then spoke once again, "Since you all are in your final year and the final semester of the year is just right around the corner, the plans for the Final Years' Spring Fling Dance are currently underway. The dance itself will be a week after Finals Week so, the signup sheets for the dance committee will be put up this afternoon. If anyone is interested in volunteering go ahead and sign up. We need all the help we can get. Also, the theme will be picked out by you guys when the staff puts up three and which one you all like best will be the dance's theme."

All of the students in the class with the exception of Koenma began to talk amongst themselves. The small prince just sighed and thought to himself, "What's the point of me going? No girls would want to go with me and my dad would probably forbid for me to go anyway."

He was then snapped back to reality when Miss Periwinkle cleared her throat and spoke again, "Alright, alright, settle down. I have another announcement."

All of students stopped talking and began to listen to her again. Miss Periwinkle then smiled at their cooperation and spoke again, "We have a birthday coming up and it's one of our own. Next week is Kotennyo's birthday so wish her a Happy Birthday and bring her a card or a present if you so choose."

Hearing that, Koenma smiled behind his pacifier. He then looked over to Kotennyo who was currently working on a drawing with charcoal. The small prince's cute chubby cheeks then turned a small shade of pink and he thought to himself, "Perhaps I can ask Kotennyo if she would like to go to the dance with me. If I get her an awesome birthday present she'll really like me and there'll be no possible way she could say no."

Then out of the corner of his eye, Koenma could see someone was staring at him. He looked over to see who it was and the individual turned out to be Koashura. The small redheaded god just gave him a blank expression and quickly turned his gaze away from him. Soon Miss Periwinkle's poetry class had ended and all of the students gathered up their belongings and began to rush out of the room.

Koenma scooped up his books and quickly walked over to the doorway. Koashura wasn't waiting for him like he normally does and the little prince called out to him, "Koashura! Hey Koashura!"

Koashura stopped in his tracks, sighed and turned to face Koenma, "Yeah?"

Koenma now stood in front of him and gave his friend a look of concern, "What's going on? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Sorry Koenma, I just have a lot on my mind."

Koenma blinked his brown eyes in confusion, "About what?"

"It's nothing."

"It must be something Koashura. What is it?"

"I said it's nothing."

Not wanting to argue with him, Koashura then turned around and without saying another word, he walked down the hallway. Later that evening, Jorge served Koenma his dinner. They were currently the lone occupants in the palace dining room being that King Yama was working late once again.

Finally finished with serving all of the young prince's meal courses, Jorge then tried to take his place against the wall to let Koenma eat, but Koenma then spoke in invitation, "Ogre, could you join me?"

Jorge stopped in his tracks and felt like his ears were burning. It was very rare that he was invited to eat with the royal family as it was considered improper for them to eat with any of the servants. The only times Jorge ever got to eat with Koenma is when King Yama wasn't around.

He turned around and smiled, "Sure Koenma sir."

Jorge walked back over to the long wooden dining room table and took a seat across from Koenma. He then noticed that the toddler looking prince was currently playing with his food and knew he had something on his mind, "Sir, what's wrong?"

Staring at the clam on his plate, Koenma replied, "What do you think is wrong with Koashura?"

Jorge poured himself a cup of warm tea and took a sip. He sat there for a minute and answered, "Well, it's because he's probably going through some changes."

Koenma looked up from his plate of food and raised an eyebrow, "Changes? What do you mean?"

Jorge sipped from his tea again, "Do you remember that special talk we had a couple of weeks ago?"

Koenma blinked his large brown eyes for a minute and then a deep blush formed on his chubby cheeks remembering it and began to stutter, "I...I...yeah?"

The large blue ogre who sat across from him began to chuckle at his young boss's awkwardness, "You're still embarrassed about it?"

Koenma bit down on his pacifier and just silently nodded. Jorge chuckled once again, "Sir, you're nearing adulthood so, you shouldn't feel embarrassed. It's just something natural that happens to people like you. Within the next twenty-five to fifty or so years, you'll be reaching sexual maturity as you gain your adult form, just like your father did before you. Like I mentioned, when it does happen, your hormone levels will become very unstable for a few years to a decade. You're already at the age of where your powers and your abilities of being a death god are beginning to flourish and manifest themselves."

"Yeah Ogre, I have noticed the increase in my power level lately and it's kind of scary. I'm still having trouble controlling it."

Holding his teacup, Jorge gave him a warm and reassuring smile, "Just give it time. It'll balance itself out. All gods and goddesses go through it."

They sat there in silence for about a minute and Koenma broke the silence asking, "Ogre, do you think that's what's wrong with Koashura? Do you think his powers and abilities of being a love god are just as imbalanced as mine?"

Jorge shrugged his big blue bare shoulders, "I have no idea but, it could be. Now eat your dinner Koenma sir. You don't want it to get cold."

Without saying another word, Koenma began to eat his dinner. Finally finishing off the main part of his meal with only the dessert course left, the little prince then decided to change the subject, "Um Ogre? Next week is Kotennyo's birthday and I want to get her a present. What do you think I should get her?"

Jorge finished off his tea and began to refill his teacup, "Hmmmmm...I don't know sir. Since it's already getting late, why don't we go to the ogre village this weekend and find something for her?"

Taking a bite from his dessert, Koenma smiled liking that idea, "I'm looking forward to it. "

One week later after Jorge dropped him off at school, Koenma sat in his poetry class feeling as if he had butterflies flapping around in his stomach. He was really looking forward to giving Kotennyo the flowers that Jorge helped him find at the ogre village's market. Koenma really hoped she would like them enough that she would like him and say yes to going to the Spring Fling Dance with him.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. The small prince looked over to Koashura and could see that he had a box that was wrapped up in yellow wrapping paper with a red bow tied around it nestled inside his desk. Koenma felt as the bottom of his world began to drop.

He then sighed to himself and thought to himself in his head, "Great, Koashura probably got her something better than the flowers I got her. If Kotennyo likes his gift more than mine, she'll never like me and won't go to the dance me. My father said I can only go if I can get a girl to go with me. Kotennyo is the only girl in this whole damn school that would even give me a chance and be my friend and if she doesn't go to the dance with me, I won't be allowed to go. Ugh...this is so not fair."

Koenma then let out a loud groan that sounded like a whine and laid his head down on his wooden desk. Hearing that, Miss Periwinkle tore her eyes away from the blackboard and asked, "Is there something wrong your highness?"

Koenma looked up at her and shook his head, "No Miss Periwinkle."

Over an hour later, the poetry class ended and many of the students gathered up their belongings and left the classroom. Kotennyo looked around the room and sighed. So far, nobody wished her a Happy Birthday and she began to think everyone had either forgotten or just didn't care.

"Well, I might as well go to recess and relax for a little bit."

Before she could gather up her belongings and leave the room, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Kotennyo turned around to see Koashura. She gave him a small smile and asked, "Yes Koashura?"

The small redheaded god cutely scratched the back of his head and replied, "May I speak to you out in the hall? I really want to talk to you about something."

The young war goddess smiled and nodded, "Sure. Just give me a minute."

Kotennyo decided to leave her belongings on her desk for a little bit being that Miss Periwinkle had left the room to be today's recess supervisor, she walked out of the classroom to wait for Koashura. Koashura then reached inside his desk and grabbed the wrapped package he had for her.

Seeing that, Koenma really wanted to talk to him and approached his friend, "Koashura, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Hearing Koenma's voice, Koashura sighed and rolled his red eyes. He turned his head and barked, "Not now. Can it wait?"

"But..."

Seeing that the little prince won't back off, Koashura then shoved him, "I said can it wait?"

Koenma now sat on the ground and began to feel anger bubble up inside him while he watched Koashura rush out of the room holding the wrapped up package behind his back. He then decided it was now or never. Koenma then stood back up and ran over to his desk, grabbed the bouquet of flowers, and rushed out of the room as fast as his short legs could carry him.

Kotennyo stood by the building's entrance patiently but, she didn't have to wait for very long as Koashura approached her holding something behind his back. She was curious to know what it was.

She then broke the ice, "What did you need to talk about? We're missing recess."

Koashura's pale cheeks then flushed a small shade of pink. He bit his lip and then responded, "Oh um...I brought...um..."

He didn't even get to finish his sentence when the voice of Koenma spoke, "Hey Kotennyo, hiya..."

While he was running, Koenma then jumped on Koashura knocking him to the ground and causing him to drop the wrapped up package. The little prince then landed on it, crushing the box and destroying whatever was inside it. Koashura let out a loud gasp.

Koenma held out the bouquet of red flowers to her and said smiling behind his blue pacifier, "Happy Birthday Beautiful."

Kotennyo gasped and she smiled in appreciation and gratitude, "Nobody else remembered."

She gave Koenma a light kiss on one of his pale chubby cheeks causing him to blush and Koashura to gasp out in complete horror. While she and Koenma walked off, Koashura then grumbled to himself, "Someday, I'll make him pay for that real good."

The small redheaded god got up and scooped up the broken present. His small body began to shake in pure anger, "I hate you Koenma. How could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend!"

Cruel laughter could be heard from the shadows. Aphrodite and her gang just giggled from watching that little scene unfold in front of them. She then said in a low voice to her friends, "Looks like the freak geek is going to get what's coming to him."

The small goddess with sandy blonde hair asked, "What are you planning on doing to him?"

Aphrodite formed a cruel smile on her lips, "Just wait and see Hera. I believe Koashura will prove to be very useful to our plan."

Hera and the other girls then began to laugh as Aphrodite began to discuss her plan on humiliating and hurting Koenma. Later that day after the final class of the day let out, holding his books close to his chest, Koenma then asked Kotennyo, "Um Kotennyo?"

Holding the flowers in her hands along with her school and art supplies, she then responded, "Yeah?"

Koenma decided to come out and say it, "Are you going with anyone to the Spring Fling Dance?"

Kotennyo stopped in her tracks and thought about it for a moment. She knew damn well Koenma was trying to ask her out. Kotennyo did like Koenma but, she didn't like him-like him. She just liked him as a friend and nothing more.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings or anything, Kotennyo sighed, "No I don't. Are you asking me to go with you Koenma?"

Awkwardly looking down at the ground, Koenma nodded, "Yeah. My father said I can't go unless I get a girl to go with me and you're the only girl in this school that even does like me and it wouldn't count if I ask one of my father's female employees, so will you go with me?"

Kotennyo just stood there speechless not knowing how she should reply. Seeing the pleading look on his face, she began to feel sorry for him. Kotennyo then knew if she didn't say yes, Koenma wouldn't get to go to the dance. She took a deep breath and said hoping to help him out, "Sure, why not? You're my friend and it's only fair if you get to go too."

Koenma formed a bright smile behind his pacifier, "Really? Oh thank you Kotennyo."

Overhearing the whole thing, Koashura felt his anger boil over. As he watched Koenma leave the school grounds with Jorge, he then decided that he should go over to the palace to confront him.

Later that evening, Koashura arrived at the palace gates. Using his floating levitation ability, he rang the doorbell. One of the ogres on the other end of the line then asked, "Yeah? Who is this?"

"This is Koashura and I am here to see Lord Koenma."

The ogre then responded back, "Okay, we are opening the gate."

Koashura then stood back onto the ground and walked in when the gates opened. He walked down the long hallway and only waited less than a minute until the second gate let him in. Walking down the hallway, he finally spotted Koenma.

The small prince then spotted him too and brightly smiled, "Hi Koashura. What are you doing here?"

The small redheaded god then stomped up to him and viciously barked, "How dare you take Kotennyo away from me! She doesn't even like you like that!"

Koenma stood there stunned and realized that Koashura had overheard his and Kotennyo's conversation, "You're just jealous that she picked me over you."

"She doesn't even like you-like you. She just likes you."

Having enough of Koashura yelling at him, Koenma then pushed him, "Shut up, she does too."

Koashura retaliated by punching the prince in the face and knocking him to the ground, "You're full of crap. I swear, Koenma, I will get back at you one day. You never even apologized to me for breaking the present I was going to give to her. You are such a jerk. I hate you!"

Koenma grabbed the redheaded god by his ankle and pulled him to the ground and started hitting him screaming, "Why can't you be happy for me?! Kotennyo does like me and you're just jealous!"

Koashura kicked Koenma in the stomach and sent the small prince flying into a wall and summoned a bow and arrow with his spirit energy and aimed the arrow at Koenma's chest and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I'll kill you. I'll kill you!"

Before Koashura was able to shoot, Jorge then stepped in front of his boss to protect him and viciously barked at the redheaded god, "You will do no such thing. If you do, then I swear, I will hunt you down and make you pay before the SDF would be able to arrest you. You hear me. Get the hell out of here!"

Koashura then left leaving the small prince to cower and whimper a little in fear while hiding behind his big blue ogre servant. Jorge shifted his attention to Koenma who was still on floor trying not to cry.

He knelt down and asked, "Sir? Are you okay?"

Not saying another word, Koenma choked back a sob, got up and rushed down the hallway to his bedroom.

 _ **~To Be Continued**_


	4. Koenma's Pain Continues

_**The New Kid**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi._

 **Chapter 4:** Koenma's Pain Continues

Leaving the palace gates, Koashura felt he had never been so angry as he was right now. All he could think about was getting back at Koenma. He wanted to make him suffer. Koashura took one last look at the large palace and said out loud to himself, "Good riddance you son of a bitch."

Suddenly he heard a group of girls giggling from behind him. Koashura turned around and he was greeted by Aphrodite and her gang of female friends. Kotennyo was the only one who was absent.

The young redheaded god just gave her a blank stare and asked, "What the hell do you want Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite cruelly smiled and her icy blue eyes glinted with malicious intent, "Sorry for what happened at school today. It was really horrible what Prince Koenma did. He's such a scumbag just like his asshole of a father. It was only a matter of time before Lord Freak Geek were to show his true colors."

"I don't need your sympathy. If you're going to make fun of me, just get it over with."

Aphrodite and the rest of the girls just laughed. Once regaining their composure the young love goddess with jet black hair then replied, "If want you get back at Koenma, I believe we can assist you."

Koashura rolled his red eyes, "Bull fucking shit. I know damn well you'd betray me at the last minute Aphrodite. Just let me do this on my own."

As he tried to walk passed them, Aphrodite then evilly chuckled, "I know damn well you don't have a plan Koashura. But I do. If you want to make Koenma pay, you're going to need some help."

Koashura stopped walking, "Who else is involved with this?"

With their backs still turned to each other, Aphrodite replied, "The whole student body. They cannot stand the brat prince either."

Koashura sighed and decided to cut his losses, he then responded, "Alright, we'll team up. But, I have to ask, why do you want to get back at Koenma?"

Aphrodite shut her icy blue eyes and clenched her small hands into fists at her sides, "Oh come on Koashura, you don't remember? You don't remember how he stole all of my vocal solos? I was the best singer in the choir and that gross siren in a boy's body took it away from me. I was the star and I still should be. I have fantasized about stealing his voice away from him since he did. Mark my words, Koenma will never sing again, I will make sure of it."

She opened her eyes and slipped a piece of parchment out of the pocket of her blue kimono and handed it to Koashura, "Meet us and everyone else at this location and we will discuss our plan on destroying our target."

The following day at school, Koenma decided to confront Koashura. He was still upset about the fist fight they had and he decided enough was enough. At the end of their poetry class, the rest of the students began to clear out.

Koenma gathered up his books and left the classroom. He spotted Koashura just several paces ahead of him and walked as fast as his short legs could carry him. He then walked right up to him and said with so much anger and disgust, "You're a fowl jerk you know that?"

Koashura looked over his shoulder at him and rolled his red eyes, "Is that all?"

Koenma glared at him, "Yeah, stay the hell away from me."

As he proceeded to walk away, Koashura replied, "Fine by me. Also, our music act is finished. Our next performance will be our last. From now on, you're on your own."

Koenma didn't say anything and just walked into the music room. When he shut the door behind him, he approached Miss Takashiro, his music teacher. The green ogre woman noted the somber look on his face and asked, "Is there something wrong your highness?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes. Koashura and I decided to end our act. We decided that our next performance will be our last."

"Oh that's a shame. Is there any reason why you two decided to part?"

Koenma was about to say something but, he decided to keep his mouth shut. He felt like she wouldn't understand anyway and immediately thought of a little white lie, "We just felt that we weren't going in the same creative direction."

Not saying another word, he then put his books away into his wooden cubby hole before joining the rest of the students in the choir. Even though Miss Takashiro thought there was more to it, she decided not to pressure Koenma in telling and began to warm the student vocalists up with their vocal exercises.

Later that afternoon, Koenma sat alone at lunch. He just stared at his food. He didn't really feel much like eating being depressed over ending his friendship with Koashura. The young prince really wished that Koashura would be happy for him and Kotennyo but, that was just proving to be a pipe dream by that point.

Across the cafeteria, Aphrodite and her gang just laughed seeing the object of their hatred in such solitude. They all tore their eyes away from him and Koashura asked, "So what have you decided?"

Aphrodite cruelly chuckled, "The plan will finally go down during yours and Koenma's last performance. We'll humiliate him at the end. When it does happen, he'll run backstage crying and that's when we'll all corner him."

"And do what?"

"Use your imagination Koashura."

The small redheaded god stared at his food and looked back up at Aphrodite and the others, "I don't want to hurt him."

The other students at the table began to laugh. Aphrodite then responded, "We are not going to hurt him. We're just going to give him a good scare. That's all."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?"

Hearing Kotennyo's voice, they looked up at her. Aphrodite then proceeded to lie to her, "Oh nothing important."

Kotennyo raised an eyebrow at them. She knew damn well that Aphrodite and the others were up to something and she was determined to know what that was. Without saying another word, she sat down next to Osiris and glanced over her shoulder at Koenma.

The young prince still hadn't eaten much of anything and he looked downright miserable. Kotennyo felt completely awful seeing him look so lonely. She wanted to get up and go sit with Koenma but, she knew damn well Aphrodite would never let her hear the end of it. Still feeling sorry for Koenma, Kotennyo shifted her attention back to her lunch and began to eat.

The following months, the semester went on. Koenma continued to face Koashura's anger despite his attempts of trying to settle their feud. The poor prince also faced the rest of the student body as well. Even thought he was bullied by them constantly during his years at the school, they were nothing compared to the cruel things that they were doing to him in recent days.

It seemed to worsen when he continued to see Kotennyo and the young goddess felt awful for him. Even though she didn't feel any romantic feelings for Koenma at all, she still didn't feel right for the things that he was going through.

Now it was two weeks before graduation, when classes let out for the day, Kotennyo was currently busy with helping plan for the Spring Fling Dance. She volunteered to be part of the dance committee after the theme had already been picked out. When the ogre teacher who was in charge of the committee had finished up their role call, she looked around and asked, "Does anyone know where the majority of our members went?"

Kotennyo looked up from her work and looked around the room. She blinked her large brown eyes and replied, "I don't know. Would you like for me to go check?"

The green ogre woman nodded, "That would be very helpful Kotennyo. Thank you."

Giving her a smile in return, Kotennyo then left the classroom and walked out into the hall. She put her small hands into the pockets of her kimono and sighed, "Dammit Aphrodite, guys, where the hell are you?"

Kotennyo walked down the hallway and peered into every empty classroom. So far, no such luck. The young war goddess began to grow impatient. She hated it when Aphrodite and the others ditched like this. After what seemed like ten minutes, she soon approached an empty classroom.

Suddenly, Kotennyo could hear some voices talking and slowly approached the cracked door. Doing her best to keep herself hidden, she then heard Aphrodite's voice speak, "So do you go it?"

Another student which Kotennyo recognized as the voice of Osiris say in reply, "Yeah, Zues III and I got a whole bucket load."

Aphrodite cruelly giggled, "Excellent. Is everything set up for tonight's musical concert then?"

Koashura responded, "Yeah. Are you sure this is going to work? What if Koenma doesn't stand in the right place?"

"Oh he will. When it comes time to ruin him, you'll sneak backstage and wait until the end of the song. When he sings his high note, that's when we'll strike."

Kotennyo's jaw had dropped at what she just overheard. While the conversation was still going on, she thought to herself, "I have to warn Koenma and Jorge. I can't believe them. Oh god, this is just so unfair. This time they are going too far."

Before she could be discovered for eavesdropping, Kotennyo ran down the hallway and decided to tell her instructor that she couldn't find them and continued on planning the dance without the rest of the committee. After that meeting was finally let out, Kotennyo left the school and walked the long winding road to the large palace.

She had to let Koenma and Jorge know that something was going to happen during tonight's musical concert and she prayed that she wasn't too late. Twenty minutes later, she arrived at the palace gates and used her floating levitation ability and ran the doorbell. The ogre on the other side asked, "Yeah who is this?"

She pressed the button again, "It's Koenma's friend Kotennyo. I am here to see Lord Koenma and Jorge both. It's really important."

"Okay, we're opening the gate."

Kotennyo floated back down onto her feet and the gate's two purple double doors opened to let her in. She walked inside and down the hallway and only waited less than a minute until the second set of doors let her in. Kotennyo continued to walk down the palace corridor until she spotted Jorge just a few paces ahead of her.

"Jorge!"

Hearing the young war goddess's voice, Jorge shifted his attention to her, "Kotennyo, what are you doing here?"

Now standing in front of the blue ogre, she replied, "I need to speak to you and Koenma immediately."

Jorge gave her a blank and kind of confused look, "Lord Koenma isn't here. I just dropped him off at the school so he can prepare for his performance tonight."

Kotennyo groaned in utter disappointment, "Great. I need to talk to him before he goes on."

"You can tell me and I can relay the message to him."

Kotennyo took a deep breath and decided to come out and say it, "I stayed after school since I am part of the dance committee and well, most of the student volunteers didn't show up and the faculty advisor asked me to go find them. When I did, I overheard them plotting on humiliating Koenma tonight during his musical performance. I don't know what they're going to do but, it sounds horrible."

Tears began to form in the corners of her large brown eyes in sympathy for the prince. Jorge's jaw dropped and after being speechless for a moment, he then found his voice, "Kotennyo calm down. Please don't cry."

She choked back a sob that threatened to burst out and took a deep breath. Jorge, beginning to freak out himself, decided that he needed to remain strong in this and asked her, "Could you take me to the school?"

Kotennyo nodded, "Yeah. If we go now, we'll be able to warn Koenma."

They left the large palace minutes later. By the time they had reached the school, it was too late to warn Koenma being that he and Koashura were to go onstage next. Jorge and Kotennyo decided to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Jorge sat in the auditorium all the while Kotennyo searched the backstage.

Not finding anything, Kotennyo began to grow impatient and mumbled to herself, "Dammit Aphrodite, what are you guys planning?"

Suddenly someone her size grabbed her from behind. Before Kotennyo could scream out for Jorge's help, the person who grabbed her silenced her by putting their hand on her mouth. The cruel voice of Aphrodite spoke, "Don't think I don't know about you eavesdropping on our private conversation earlier. You're not going to say anything to Koenma. Ah, he and Koashura are now going on."

To Kotennyo's horror, he was. Meanwhile onstage, Koenma's and Koashura's song had begun. The small toddler like prince began to sing his song which was another one he wrote about his dead mother.

Back with Kotennyo, Aphrodite and a couple other students began to drag her away from the stage towards a broom closet. Kotennyo struggled against her so called friends but, her efforts were proving to be futile. She also tried to scream but, her mouth was still muffled, this time it being sealed shut with Hera's spirit energy.

Aphrodite grabbed her by her hair as Hera and Ceres pushed her into the closet. Aphrodite and the other girls all laughed at her and shut the door, locking her in. Hera's silencing spell then wore off and Kotennyo then banged on the door shouting, "Let me out! Aphrodite, Hera, Ceres! Let me out!"

Aphrodite rolled her icy blue eyes and replied, "Not a chance. You'll rat us out. We'll let you out when we're finished with paying Koenma back."

"No! Leave him alone! Aphrodite please! Don't hurt him!"

Kotennyo continued to bang on the closet door as Aphrodite and the other girls walked away laughing. Back onstage with Koenma and Koashura, the small toddler looking prince continued on with his song while Koashura played his acoustic guitar.

While his beautiful voice projected around the concert hall, he didn't notice Koashura quit playing his guitar or the bucket full of demon's blood sitting on the stage's rafters above him. He and nobody else with the exception of Jorge saw Koashura slip backstage with some of this other classmates.

Before Jorge could get onstage to warn his boss that something fishy was going on, Koenma hit the high note at the end of the song and Koashura and his other classmates tugged on the cord that held the bucket in place and dropped its contents onto the unsuspecting prince standing below it.

Demon's blood covered the small toddler like prince below. His large hat, clothes, his blue pacifier, and his face were covered in the sticky red liquid. Koenma looked at his hands and looked around. Every Spirit World inhabitant in attendance, including his father, with the exception of Jorge, all started laughing at the small blood soaked prince.

Koenma looked over to the side of the stage and saw Koashura and his classmates cruelly smiling, laughing, and taunting him. His large brown eyes began to well up with tears and the prince began to cry and wail in agony before running off stage.

Aphrodite formed a dark and twisted smile on her cute chubby face, "Game, set, match." She then gestured the others to follow her.

Still crying, Koenma continued to run as fast as his short legs could carry him and then out of the corner of his eye he saw a heart shaped throwing star whizzed passed his head. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Koashura and a big gang of his classmates behind him.

Not having a good feeling about his at all, he then asked demanding to know what the hell was going on, "What do you want? Just leave me alone! How could you guys do this to me?"

Aphrodite summoned a couple more heart shaped throwing stars, "Because you deserve to be punished for all of the things you've stolen from us. Demon hell spawn like you should be punished. Now, you'll get what you deserve."

Koenma then backed away from his classmates. His small blood soaked body began to shake in fear. He looked around and realized he had nowhere to run to or hide and did the only thing he can do, "OGRE! HELP ME!"

 _ **~To Be Concluded.**_

 _ **Notes: Stay tuned for the conclusion of this prequel ;)**_


	5. Kotennyo's Graduation Party

_**The New Kid**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi._

 **Chapter 5:** Kotennyo's Graduation Party

Quickly running backstage, Jorge could hear some screaming coming from outside the back exit. Koenma was in trouble and the blue ogre prayed that he was okay. He then ran out of the stage's area and when he passed the broom cupboard, he could hear someone from the inside banging on the door and shouting, "Someone help me! Let me out!"

Recognizing the voice as Kotennyo, Jorge then approached the door, "Kotennyo?"

"Jorge? Oh thank god, Jorge help me. I'm locked in!"

"Okay, just hold on a sec."

Jorge then tried to open the door and it wouldn't budge. He even tried picking the lock but all of his efforts proved to be futile. Thinking of a last resort, Jorge then replied, "Kotennyo stand back. I'm going to bust the door down."

Kotennyo backed into the closet and Jorge backed up. The big blue ogre then sprinted and rammed the door open using his shoulder. Kotennyo then ran out of the dark confined space.

She gave him a smile in gratitude, "Thank you."

"No problem."

Just then Koenma let out another scream in absolute terror. Both Jorge and Kotennyo then ran in the direction it came from. The small prince tried to dodge the heart shaped throwing stars that Aphrodite threw at him.

When she summoned a few more, Koashura grabbed her wrist. She glared at him and growled, "Let go of me." 

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? I thought you said you weren't going to hurt him."

Aphrodite forced her wrist out of Koashura's grasp, "I lied. Touch me again and you'll end up just like him."

"Bitch!"

The next thing Koashura knew, Aphrodite punched him on the side of his face and knocked him to the ground. She then shifted her attention back to Koenma and threw more of her heart shaped throwing stars at him. The small blood soaked prince tried to dodge them again. Many of the other students in the gang summoned their energy weapons or attacks began to attack him as well. Koenma did his best at trying to dodge them as well and erected his energy barrier around himself.

Spotting and opening in the crowd, Koenma brought down his energy barrier and tried to run again. He let out a loud yelp in pain when one of Aphrodite's throwing stars hit him. He sank to his knees and put a hand on the sore spot of where he was hit.

Koenma looked up at her and his large brown eyes began to well up with tears again. He began to cry and begged once more, "Please leave me alone. I...I d...didn't do anything to you..."

Aphrodite then harshly interrupted, "Shut up! You deserve this you gross thief!"

She and her other classmates began to surround him. They waited for Aphrodite's order but, luckily it never came when a katana made of spirit energy stopped her attacks from coming.

Knowing who's energy weapon that it was, Aphrodite was then unpleasantly greeted by Kotennyo who then had a look of disgust and anger plastered on her pretty face. The young war goddess grabbed Aphrodite by her blue kimono and brought the blade of her energy katana up to her throat, "Just what the hell is the matter with you Aphrodite?"

"Let go of me Kotennyo! Koenma needs an important lesson to be taught to him!"

Just before the other students could try anything on the weeping blood soaked prince, Jorge had shown up in the nick of time. He glared at all of them which made the small gods and goddesses all shake in fear thinking that the large blue ogre could possible hurt them.

Jorge then knelt down to Koenma who then hugged his ogre servant, crying with relief and gratitude. Jorge responded by returning the embrace and spoke in a soft voice to comfort him, "It's okay Koenma sir. You're safe now. I promise I won't let them harm you."

Koenma just responded by crying and snuggling his head into Jorge's trench coat covered shoulder. Doing his best to keep himself from breaking down into tears, Jorge wrapped his arms around his young boss's tiny body and scooped him up into his embrace.

He then stood up holding Koenma in his arms. Aphrodite began to sweat in nervousness seeing the murderous look in Kotennyo's large brown eyes. Kotennyo gritted her teeth and said in a low and deadly voice, "Go ahead, make my day bitch."

Jorge snapped his attention to the girls, "Kotennyo let her go. Do not sink to her level. Kotennyo, I know you're better than that. Let the little witch go and we'll report this to the school's headmistress and she'll take care of them."

Hearing Jorge's pleas, Kotennyo sighed and lowered her energy katana. She made it disappear. Aphrodite then laughed and sneered, "I knew it. Even though you were raised in family of assassins, you don't have the guts. Just like Koenma and Koashura, you're pathetic."

Wanting very much to punch her so called friend in the face, Kotennyo took a deep breath. Remembering Jorge's words, Kotennyo decided to walk away from Aphrodite for right now.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

The young war goddess smiled at Jorge's offer, "Thank you."

Later on that evening, Koenma sat in his bedroom after he had taken a bath, put on clean clothes and cleaned off his pacifier. He sat on his large canopy bed crying. Jorge sat down next to him and tried to comfort his weeping boss. Koenma then buried his face in Jorge's chest and cried, "Why do they hate me? I just wanted to make friends and fit in. It's not fair. It's been 215 years and they still pick on me and Koashura now hates me. Why Ogre? Why?"

Jorge rubbed Koenma's tiny back in comfort, "That's because they all feel threatened by you. They know that you will take over once your father is gone and that scares them. They just don't like the idea of the class nerd being the one who comes up on top one day. Once you're done with that horrible place in two weeks, you won't have to see any of those little urchins ever again."

The young prince continued to cry. Still trying to get him to calm down, Jorge then added with pure anger and disgust in his voice, "I knew it was a bad idea to enroll you into that hellhole. Your father knew what the hell he was doing when he suggested it. He wanted to see you suffer and that's what you're doing."

At Jorge's words, Koenma looked up at him. His large brown eyes were a bit red and puffy and tears continued to stream down his pale, chubby and tear stained cheeks. Koenma sniffled, "M...my father would never d...do that t...to m...me. He...he loves me."

Looking down at his young boss, Jorge could see the look on his face like he was about to cry again. Looking at the tears welling up in Koenma's eyes, he really wished he didn't say what he said about King Yama in front of him. Even though he knew that that king hated and resented his only son, Jorge decided to suck it up and decided to say a little white lie, "Of course he loves you Koenma sir. I don't know why I said that. Please don't start crying again."

Koenma hiccupped and broke their embrace. He flopped his small body down on his bed and burst into tears once again. Jorge began to feel terrible. He began to wrack his brain on finding of a way to cheer Koenma up. Just then, a solution hit him. The blue ogre looked down at his weeping boss and asked, "Sir, would you like a snack and something to drink?"

Still sniffling, Koenma just silently nodded in reply. Jorge then asked, "How about some hot chocolate and something sweet to eat? Would you like a sugar coated rice cake, perhaps strawberry and maybe a cookie to go with it?"

Not even looking at Jorge, Koenma snuggled his pillow. His tears dropped on it and he silently nodded once more. Jorge got up off the bed and walked up to the doorway. He turned around and asked, "Are you going to be okay being alone for just a little bit?"

Still not speaking, Koenma nodded as he hugged his pillow closer to his tiny body. Not saying another word, Jorge left the room to go get the hot chocolate and the snacks he promised him. Minutes later, Jorge arrived back at Koenma's bedroom carrying the hot chocolate, the sugar coated strawberry rice cake along with a chocolate chip cookie on a silver tray.

He walked into the prince's bedroom and said, "Koenma sir, I'm back with your snacks and your hot chocolate."

Not getting a response, Jorge looked over to the bed and saw that Koenma had already fallen asleep. He set the silver tray down and approached his boss's bedside. Jorge pulled the blanket over Koenma's small body, grabbed the silver tray, and walked out of the room to let him sleep.

Two weeks later, graduation for the final years of the Spirit World Kindergarten had finally come. The Spring Fling Dance had already come and gone and Koenma didn't even feel bothered to go. Since his humiliation from his and Koashura's final musical performance together, Koenma didn't feel like doing much other than finishing off the remaining time in his classes and studying for final exams.

He wound up passing all of his classes with flying colors despite having some trouble during the hedge maze exam during gym class. Koenma wound up graduating as the class valedictorian much to his classmates' dismay.

Now that the ceremony was over, much of the student body left the school to go to Kotennyo's family manor for her graduation party. Koenma didn't really see the point of going but, Jorge convinced him to so he can finally tell them goodbye before embarking on his post-Spirit World Kindergarten life.

Approaching the mansion, Jorge looked down at Koenma who just stared straight ahead with a blank expression on his face. The small prince sighed. He hoped his plan on confronting his classmates was going to go according to plan tonight.

The blue ogre noted his expression and asked, "Are you alright sir?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes Ogre. Despite the fact that I didn't want to be here, I guess I'm kind of glad you convinced me to come."

Jorge gave him a warm smile, "You're welcome. Please be careful."

The small prince glanced up at his servant. Seeing the worried expression etched on Jorge's face, Koenma chuckled, "I'll be okay Ogre. See you in a couple of hours."

Despite not wanting to leave him there alone, Jorge took a deep breath and exhaled. He nodded and responded, "See you then."

Koenma stood on his tip toes and grasped the brass doorknob and pushed the door open. He stepped into the mansion and closed the door behind him. Walking into the room, he could see many of his now former classmates mingling with a table of various food and drink items. Music filled the air.

As he walked into the crowd, Koenma ignored many of the taunts and stares from his former classmates as they mocked him. He walked up to the table and decided to have a little snack first and grabbed a couple of pastries and rice cakes and a glass of punch.

As he continued to ignore everyone around him, Koenma thought to himself, "Who am I going to get back at first? Hmmmm...Koashura or Aphrodite?"

He walked away from the refreshment table and began to eat one of his rice cakes. Spotting the backdoor the led out to the backyard, Koenma approached the door and could see that it was cracked slightly open.

He pushed the partially open door open and walked out to the backyard. Spotting Kotennyo, he really wanted to talk to her but, before he could go over to do so, he heard Aphrodite shouting, "Kotennyo! We need to talk!"

Hearing her voice, the young war goddess groaned, "Oh great."

With a blank expression on her face, Kotennyo then asked, "What is it about?"

Aphrodite approached her. A look of disgust and anger plastered on her pretty face and she then barked, "When are you going to break up with Koenma?"

Kotennyo stood there and sighed, "That's none of your concern. Besides, he's my friend too and if you can't accept that, then I don't think we should be friends anymore."

Aphrodite crossed her short arms over her chest, "You know, we were never really friends to begin with. The other girls and I never actually liked you. We only ever hung out with you because of your family's wealth and the fact we needed a bodyguard."

Kotennyo's large brown eyes widened, "So all this time you were just using me? What the hell Aphrodite?"

"Oh come on. Just like Koenma and Koashura, you're a freak. Sure you may look like a love goddess but, in reality you're just this freakishly strong blood thirsty assassin who strikes at anyone who pisses her off. At least you're not as freaky and scary as Koenma."

Hearing that, Koenma stopped eating his snacks and listened intently. He felt so awful for Kotennyo but, when his name was mentioned, he decided to listen. Kotennyo clenched her small hand into a fist at her side but, she maintained her self control as Aphrodite continued on with her rant, "Have you heard the rumors about him? Like for example, what his mother is?"

"What are you on about?"

Aphrodite formed a cruel smile on her lips and continued, "There are rumors that the late Queen Sakura was this weird enchantress that could control things with her voice whenever she would sing..."

Koenma continued to listen while Aphrodite continued to say horrible things about his dead mother. Kotennyo sighed in annoyance and anger. She had enough, "You know Aphrodite, I just hope that the wrong person doesn't hear you badmouthing the deceased queen. It may be your downfall."

Aphrodite just cruelly laughed, "Yeah right. What? You think Koenma will? Please, he's just so incredibly weak. I don't care if the others can sense great power from him. It's just probably a front to hide how much of a failure he is."

Having enough of Aphrodite's trash talk, Koenma didn't know what the hell came over him but, he then silently walked up behind her and poured his remaining glass of punch onto her hair.

Feeling the cold sticky wetness hit the top of her head; Aphrodite let out a loud scream and turned around. She narrowed her icy blue eyes at him and shouted, "Just what the hell was that for?!"

Throwing his rice cake at her, Koenma shouted back, "How dare you talk about my mother like that! You can badmouth me all you want but, don't you dare say those foul things about my mother!"

With rice cake all over her kimono and punch dripping from her jet black hair, Aphrodite summoned a few of her heart-shaped throwing stars and threw them at him. They hit Koenma and knocked him to the ground. The small prince began to whimper a little in pain.

Aphrodite summoned a few more and slowly walked towards him taunting, "What are you going to do Koenma? Are you going to tell her? Oh wait, you can't. She's dead isn't she? You have no mother. Isn't that because you killed her?"

Koenma sat there feeling a lump in his throat. He felt like he wanted to cry as Aphrodite continued on with her taunting, "Mommy Killer, Mommy Killer, Mommy Killer."

The small prince covered his ears with his small hands and shut his large brown eyes, "Stop it. Please stop it!"

Aphrodite continued to taunt him and she was beginning to throw her heart shaped throwing stars. Finally having enough of her taunts, Koenma opened his eyes, took his hands off his ears and stood up. He then barked in response, "I asked you to stop!"

He then ran towards her and before Aphrodite could fire her attack, Koenma had grabbed a hold of her hair and knocked her to the ground. Kotennyo just stood there shocked watching Koenma beat on Aphrodite who was shouting, "Get off of me you freak! Get off of me! Kotennyo help me!"

Even though she felt like Aphrodite was getting what she deserved, Kotennyo let out a loud sigh and pulled Koenma off of her. "Koenma stop! Koenma!"

The young prince stopped struggling in her grasp and began to cry. Feeling sympathy for him, Kotennyo wrapped her arms around Koenma's small body. As she hugged him, she then said in a soft voice trying to comfort him, "Koenma, it's okay. It's okay, just let it out. I know, what Aphrodite said was wrong and she's going to pay for it."

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I can't believe you sympathize with that freak. Which confirms it, you're a freak too. That's the only explanation of it."

Koenma then broke Kotennyo's sympathetic embrace. With tears still streaming down his cute chubby face, he then ran off still crying about the horrible things Aphrodite said about his dead mother. With anger and hatred plastered on her pretty face, Kotennyo then summoned her energy katana and growled in a dangerous voice, "You are the worst person I know. I can't believe I agreed to be your friend. Now I know what scum you are."

Aphrodite summoned a few of her heart shaped throwing stars and giggle maliciously, "That's the pot calling the kettle black Kotennyo."

Kotennyo gritted her teeth as she gripped her energy katana in her small hands, "Let's end this."

Aphrodite threw her throwing stars at her and Kotennyo easily dodged them. She then flared up with the spirit energy and charged at her former friend determined to put her in her place. Before Aphrodite could react, Kotennyo struck her with her energy katana.

Aphrodite began to bleed from her face and she let out a loud scream, "MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU!"

"There's a lot more where that came from. Get out of my house before I put the blade of my sword through your heart!"

Knowing damn well that she didn't stand a chance against her, Aphrodite then turned around and left whimpering and saying her final threat, "I'll destroy you Kotennyo. Mark my words, one day we will fight and I will kill you and Koenma! I hope you two rot in hell!"

Kotennyo rolled her large brown eyes and response and mumbled, "Yeah right."

Minutes later, loud screaming could be heard throughout the vast backyard area. Kotennyo then looked around for the source of that noise and she immediately recognized it as it as Koashura's voice.

Kotennyo scanned the courtyard for a minute or two until she spotted the aforementioned redheaded god button up his shirt. Before she could get the chance to call out to him, Koashura spotted her and walked up to her. Noticing his hair was dripping wet, Kotennyo eyed him curiously and asked, "Koashura what the hell happened? Why are you wet?"

With anger bubbling up inside him, he replied, "Why don't you ask your stupid boyfriend?"

Kotennyo sighed with annoyance, "What did he do now?"

Instead of telling Kotennyo what Koenma did, Koashura then responded raising his voice, "I don't know what the hell you see in him but, I know damn well what you two have is not even real!"

"Koashura calm down. What do you mean by that?"

Koashura took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. After taking his small breather, he was still raving mad but, he then responded in a calmer voice, "What I am talking about Kotennyo is that, I can sense that there is neither real love nor any attraction from you or Koenma. Kotennyo, you know damn well, that pity is not love."

She blinked her large brown eyes. It then dawned on her that was why Koashura was upset when she agreed to go out with Koenma. Kotennyo and Koashura awkwardly stared at each other for a minute and Kotennyo broke the ice, "You're right. Koashura, you're right, I don't love him. I mean, I like Koenma but, I don't love him. What am I going to do?"

Koashura let out a loud exhale, "You need to not only be honest with yourself but, you need to be honest with him. Kotennyo, if you and Koenma let this continue, not only one of you but, both you will get hurt in the long run..."

He then trailed off and thought to himself, "This is going to go to waste. Kotennyo won't heed my warning. Maybe my mom is right, if I really do love Kotennyo, I should let her go. But, I know, no, I can sense that her and I are meant to be together but...perhaps...I should wait...until we are both mature enough for a real relationship. We are both just too young at this point in our lives."

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Kotennyo asked, "What do you mean?"

Slowly walking past her, Koashura responded, "You're not the right girl for Koenma. The woman he's supposed to be meant for...she's...she doesn't even exist yet." He looked down at his red shoes and sighed, "I gotta go. Goodbye Kotennyo."

He then proceeded to leave the backyard. Feeling a lump in her throat, Kotennyo used every ounce of her self control trying not to cry and called out to him, "Koashura! Koashura! KOASHURA!"

Koashura didn't even bother to look over his shoulder at her and left the mansion. Tears streamed down Kotennyo's pretty face. She felt completely awful. Stepping out of the shadows from his hiding place, Koenma then approached her and spoke in a soft voice, "Hey."

Kotennyo abruptly stopped crying. She turned around gave him a weak smile, "Hey Koenma. Um...we have to talk."

Nodding in agreement, he responded, "Yeah we do."

They both sat down beside her father's swimming pool and Kotennyo broke the ice, "Koenma, I want you to be honest with me, do you feel anything for me at all?"

Koenma thought about it for just a moment. Then, it dawned on him, he didn't actually have any true feelings for Kotennyo at all. He did love Kotennyo but, he wasn't in love with her.

Staring at his small hands that were placed on his lap, he asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Well Koenma, we cannot keep lying to ourselves and forcing this, love is not something that should be forced. So, I think the best thing we can do is part ways."

Hearing Kotennyo say those words, Koenma sat there for a minute for them to sink in. When it finally dawned on him, he then asked, "So we're breaking up?"

Kotennyo nodded, "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

Taking a deep breath and trying not to cry, Koenma asked, "We can still be friends right?"

Seeing his change in demeanor, Kotennyo smiled and nodded, "Yes. Yes, we can still be friends. Koenma please don't cry. Oh god, I hope you're not upset."

Koenma smiled and shook his head, "I'm not upset Kotennyo. I'm a little sad yes, but, I will get over it. We are better off as friends. You were unhappy and so was I. It was only right that we should end this."

Kotennyo put her small on his shoulder, "You're taking this better than I thought. Koenma, don't think you'll be alone for the rest of your life because you won't be. There is a girl for you and you're still young. You have all the time in the world to find her. I promise you."

Koenma just sat there. He thought about everything Kotennyo had said and realized that she was right. He will find his perfect girl. Even if it wasn't today, he still had all the time in the world to find her. Koenma stopped staring at his small hands and gave Kotennyo a small hug.

The young war goddess hugged him back in return and they broke their short embrace seconds later. Deciding to remain strong, Koenma smiled behind his blue pacifier and said in gratitude, "Thank you Kotennyo."

She formed a look of confusion on her pretty face, "For what?"

"For giving me a chance even if we weren't meant to be."

"You're welcome Koenma."

They gave each other another small hug and parted shortly after. Koenma then got up from his sitting position and proceeded to leave the mansion. Walking out the front door, he was greeted by Jorge who was there waiting for him. The toddler looking prince looked up at his servant, "Ogre you've been here the whole time?"

Jorge scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Yes sir." Her put his hand down and asked, "Are you ready to go home?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes Ogre. Let's go home."

 _ **~The End**_ __


End file.
